Difíciles decisiones
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando te enteras que el chico que te gusta pronto se convertirá en tu hermanastro? Momoko tiene dos opciones; aceptar al amor de su vida como su nuevo hermano o impedir la boda de su madre.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis**

Momoko es una adolescente con una gran mala suerte, principalmente en el amor. Tiene 17 años y nunca ha tenido un novio ni besado a un chico en su vida. Vive en un apartamento junto con su madre y hermana menor. Siempre deseo tener un padre.

Cuando su madre llega con la noticia de que va a casarse, no puede hacer más que sentirse feliz. La felicidad se acabara cuando descubra que, junto con un padre, también tendrá dos hermanastros.

Brick Him, el chico que se sienta delante de ella en biología y el dueño de sus pensamientos. El amor de su vida, muy pronto su hermanastro.

Momoko tiene dos opciones; acepar el amor de su vida como su nuevo hermano o impedir que su madre se case y así, en un futuro, lograr tener una oportunidad de salir con Brick.

Ahora debe de elegir, su felicidad o la de su madre.

¿Qué escogerá?


	2. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: **La idea me pertenece, lo demás es de Yoko.

* * *

**◄ Sorpresas ►**

Recuerdo que el día de mi sexto cumpleaños, una de mis primas me dio como regalo una mordida. Aunque mordida suena como algo pequeño; minúsculo. Ella había clavado sus dientes como si de un animal se tratase; cerrando sus fauces alrededor de mi pequeño y delgado brazo, apretando fuerte sobre la carne intentando penetrar en la piel y luego tirado aún más fuerte, queriendo arrancarla.

Ni siquiera mi viejo perro, Snow, me había mordido tan fuerte y provocado el dolor que ella logro conseguir que sintiese.

La sensación que mi prima me hizo sentir, fue la misma sensación que volví a experimentar cuando Himeko me interceptó en el pasillo antes de poder lograr ingresar al aula. No clavo sus dientes en mi piel y jalo intentando arrancar un poco de ella, solo habló, y eso fue suficiente.

No hubo dientes, pero sentí como si enterrara su mano en mi pecho, tomado mi corazón y luego lo hubiese apretado y retorcido, para terminar jalando y logrando así sacarlo de mí. Fue demasiado doloroso.

El dolor no fue lo único que logro sacar de mí, porque aparte de eso, despertó una ira que nunca pensé llegar a sentir. La ira que me llevó a arrojarme sobre ella y comenzar a golpearla consecutivamente sin importarme las consecuencias, la misma ira que me cegó como para notar la sangre que fluía de su nariz y manchaba mis puños y nuestras ropa, la ira que descargue también con aquellas personas que intentaban alejarme de Himeko.

La chica que luchaba por librarse de aquellas personas que la aprisionaban, la que tenía ojos fríos y la ropa manchada de sangre, la que termino desmoronándose y comenzando a dar gritos desgarradores para luego romper en llanto; esa chica era una desconocida para mí. Un lado de mí que, si me la pusiesen en frente, negaría conocer.

**···*···*···*···**

* * *

Mamá es el tipo de mujer que, cuando sale a algún lugar, consigue que hombres de cualquier edad volteen a verla de inmediato. Ella los logra atraer con sus curvas, su claro cabello en ondas, la delicadeza de su voz y lo tentativo de sus labios, con su mirada profunda y ¡Ni hablar de su inteligencia! Es como una modelo, o mejor aún, una estrella de cine.

Mi madre es bella; hermosa, pero todos saben que la belleza es peligrosa. Y mi madre es de temer.

Es por eso que cuando está sentada en frente de mí, del otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, mi cuerpo entero comienza a temblar y mis manos comienzan a sudar sin control. Estoy jodida, lo sé.

Cuando me encontraba en la oficina del director yo era una firme roca en una playa de aguas turbulentas y fieras olas, ahora en casa, era un aterrado animalito que esperaba el golpe rápido y certero del lobo.

Tragué fuerte cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Bueno, parece que hoy no fue un día muy tranquilo —La voz de mamá era tranquila, serena; imperturbable—. ¿Qué ha pasado Momoko?

Apreté los puños con fuerza, con mis uñas casi enterrándose en la piel. No seguía molesta, la ira ya se había disipado lo suficiente como para saber medir mis palabras y mis acciones, ahora no estaba en la dirección, no era el director quien se encontraba frente a mí, a mi madre no la podía mandar al infierno. No a ella.

— ¿Algo te perturba? —mi madre tendría que haber estudiado psicología, siempre que nos hablaba a Kuriko y a mí, lo hacía de esa forma en que las psicólogos lo hacen. La formulación de sus preguntas, sus tonos de voz, la forma en que nos analizaba con la mirada, esas sonrisas de; 'todo estará bien, puedes sentirte libre de expresar lo que sientas. Nadie va a juzgarte por eso'.

—Solo fue un mal momento… y yo… no me arrepiento de lo que hice —lo último sonó bastante firme—. Ella se lo busco, lo volvería a hacer si _tuviese_ que.

Apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, sus manos se juntaros y los dedos se entrelazaron.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo, exactamente, para que tú la golpeases de tal forma?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a picar mis ojos, un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Ahí estaba otra vez la sensación de que me estrujaban el corazón.

—Ella no tenía por qué hablar de él, ella no sabe nada, no tiene derecho —las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, las limpie con la manga de mi suéter en un acto un tanto torpe que causo que me pinchase el ojos y más lagrimas cayesen—. No iba a dejar que ella hablara mal de mi papá —mi voz se rompió al final.

Hablar de mi padre, pensar en él, escuchar como otros lo mencionaban siempre tocaba una fibra sensible en mi. Su recuerdo y ausencia dolían.

La sorpresa paso velozmente por el rostro de mi madre, así como una mirada que no supe descifrar bien.

—Momoko, las personas siempre hablan sin saber y terminan lastimando, pero no por eso vas a arrojare encima y comenzar a golpearlos. Reaccionar de esa forma, es tan tonto como el hablar por hablar —se levantó de su lugar regalándome una sonrisa—. Estaba pensando en hacer un pastel, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

Volví a limpiar con la manga de mi suéter las lágrimas y asentí.

Tanto Kuriko como yo sabíamos cómo nuestra madre siempre trataba de evitar hablar de nuestro padre, desviando el tema y llegando a ser tan obvia que daba a entender que ese tema no era de su agrado. Sabíamos que eso le dolía, a las tres nos pasaba eso, pero nos dolía de distintas formas.

—Por esta vez, hagamos como que nada pasó —asentí dándole a entender que había comprendido—. Pero espero que no haya una próxima vez, ¿Entendido? —volví a asentir.

Una parte de mí se sentía aliviada de haber salido impune.

La siguiente hora nos la pasamos en la cocina, el aroma al pastel en el horno parecía inundar toda la casa. Kuriko llegó una hora después, queriendo someterme a un interrogatorio que mamá impido, por el momento.

Nada mejor que la sensación de satisfacción de haber golpeado a la persona que odias para acompañar un delicioso pastel.

**···*···*···*···**

* * *

**_Kaoru_**_: ¡Mierda, no puede ser!, ¡¿Cómo es que me perdí eso?! Hubiese deseado estar ahí, yo misma le hubiese roto la nariz a esa hija de puta._

**_Momoko:_**_ Si tú hubieses estado ahí, tendría más que una nariz rota. Mínimo. _

_**Annie**: Como un brazo y una pierna; por ejemplo. Por cierto Momo, ¿qué te ha dicho tu madre? _

**_Momoko_**_: Hablamos un poco, pero cuando le dije la causa, ya sabes, cambio el tema como siempre lo hace. De todas formas, salí libre de algún castigo._

_**Annie**: Es entendible que haga eso. _

**_Kaoru_**_: Sí, pero vele el lado positivo; ¡Golpeaste a Himeko y no te castigaron! Eso es tener suerte y de la buena._

**_Momoko_**_: Lo sé, lo sé, muchos me envidiarían mi suerte (?_

_**Annie**: Bueno chicas, ya es un poco (muy) tarde. Voy a desconectarme. Las veo mañana en clase. Bye, bye._

**_Kaoru_**_: También me iré, no sea que me regañen o algo así._

**_Momoko_**_: Sí, nos vemos mañana chicas._

Apagué el ordenador y me tire sobre mi cama.

Había sido un largo y agitado día. La pelea con Himeko, la charla con su madre, el interrogatorio de Kuriko y el dolor que aún punzaba en su corazón.

Maldita Himeko, siempre fastidiándola a ella. Cuanto la odiaba.

—Bueno, tal vez y con suerte, deje de molestarme por un tiempo —una sonrisa adorno mi rostro—. Admito que golpearla fue gratificante. Desearía poder hacerlo otra vez, pero tendré que conformarme con haberla golpeado sólo una vez.

Estire mi mano para apagar la luz. Esa noche, las pesadillas no se hicieron esperar. Mis sueños siempre eran el mismo, las personas caían frente a mi; muertas. Con el sonido de huesos cayendo y sangre botando a montones, me despertaba alterada y con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Supongo que aquel recuerdo quedaría grabado en mi mente y persistiría por siempre, siendo alimentado por personas como Himeko, y por la culpa que me calaba hasta los huesos.

**···*···*···*···**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaba en boca de todos, el chisme de que había golpeado a Himeko se había esparcido tan rápido como una epidemia; o más. Me sorprendía, y avergonzaba, el escuchar a alguien hablar de eso y de la forma en la que lo hacían, puesto que como toda historia, siempre hay alguien que llega a distorsionar la versión y alterar _un poco _los hechos.

Antes de que las clases dieran comienzo, ya me conocía seis versiones diferentes. Muchas de ellas decían que todo había comenzado por un chico, lo cual no estaba tan lejos de ser mentira, otras que decían que quería destronarla y quedarme con su puesto, ¿qué puesto? no yo sé. Luego habían otras que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, pero siempre hay un idiota que las cree.

Pero había una versión que le ganaba a todas por ser, a mi parecer, la más absurda y descabellada. Drogas. Sí, así es, había quien decía que era por drogas.

No es como si yo le fuese a dar importancia a cosas así, lo que hablasen de mi me valía si yo sabía que no era cierto, si fuese verdad me ofendería pero ahora sólo me causaba algo de risa. Oh, bueno, me causaría risa si no fuese porque había estado más tiempo del que hubiese querido tratando de abrir mi casillero. Había introducido bien la combinación, pero estaba trabada. Maldita mi fuerza de niña que no podía abrir un simple casillero.

—Golpéalo —susurro una voz en mi odio. No necesitaba darme vuelta para saber de quien se trataba, el delicioso aroma que desprendía su colonia cosquilleaba en mi nariz.

—Ya lo intente, pero no funciono —dije soltando una risa, pronto un puño se estampo en la puerta de mi casillero; logrando por fin abrirla.

—Golpéalo; fuerte —dijo quitando por fin su puño y permitiéndome tomar mi cuaderno y libro de biología.

—Butch, ambos sabemos que es imposible que yo haga eso —Me voltee y le sonreí, recibiendo una de sus despampanantes sonrisas, esas que lograban cautivar a más de una—. Además, no es necesario cuando te tengo a ti para que lo hagas, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Butch se ensancho, era como si alguien hubiese tirado de unas cuerdas que estaban atadas en la comisura de sus labios.

—Oh, pero eso no te impidió romperle la nariz a Himeko —se recostó en el casillero continuo—. Y yo que pensaba que la primera en hacer eso sería Kaoru.

—Kaoru ya ha golpeado a Himeko en más de una ocasión.

—Pero nunca le había roto la nariz, sólo un brazo —dijo—. Y los golpes de Kaoru no causan un gran alboroto como el que causo una de las chicas más tranquilas y responsables del instituto.

Solté una estruendosa carcajada, Butch me sonrió divertido mientras arqueaba una ceja. Mis ojos viajaron al piercing en su ceja y luego en su cabello desordenado, parecía que había pasado su mano por el.

Me gustaba ver esa expresión en su rostro, esa sonrisa que parecía sacada de revista, acompañada de ese aire de chico malo. Más de una vez me había sorprendido a mi misma por la repentina necesidad de pasar mi mano por su cuello y delinear el tatuaje que allí se encontraba.

—Hablando de Kaoru, ¿dónde está mi sexy novia? —le mire con cierto aire de burla.

—Ya quisieras Butch, ella ya te dejo en claro las cosas —coloqué mi mochila sobre mi hombro—. Pero si sigues interesado; ahora tiene química, así que podrías encontrarla en el laboratorio.

La campana sonó en ese instante, Butch salio corriendo, perdiéndose entre la multitud de estudiantes que comenzaba a circular rápido por los pasillos. Quise gritarle que no llegase tarde a clases, pero recordé que tenía biología conmigo y lo de llegar a tiempo sería imposible para él.

Camine lo más deprisa hacia la sala de biología, intentando que mi rostro no se vuelva rojo por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, pero es imposible; siento sus miradas quemando la parte posterior de mi cabeza cuando entro al salón. El profesor ingresó unos segundos después de mi, por lo que no tengo que escuchar el molesto murmullo de ellos hablando sobre lo sucedido el día anterior.

En el correr de los minutos me dedico a tomar nota de lo que el profesor dice, contestando preguntas sólo cuando van dirigidas hacia mi.

Butch llegó tarde; demasiado tarde, por lo que el profesor le regaña y dice que no puede entrar a clase, pero luego de un cruce de palabras Butch ingresa al salón con una sonrisa de victoria. Quiero reírme de eso, pero reprimo el impulso para no llamar la atención y comienzo a garabatear cosas sin sentido.

—Hey —mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado, tanto que podría decir que todos en el aula podrían escuchar su acelerado ritmo. Levanto la mirada para cerciorarme de que no es mi imaginación quien me juega una broma, pero ahí está Brick Him observándome con esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos rojos—, ¿Tienes un lápiz que me prestes? el mío se rompió.

—Oh, claro, sí —rebusco rápido entre mis cosas, mi mano da con el compás y provoca que de un pequeño quejido antes de tomar el lápiz—. Aquí.

Le extiendo el lápiz, notando luego de que es de color rosa con un borrados en forma de frutilla pegado en el, y dudo que lo vaya a tomar. Rápidamente le extiendo el que yo estaba usando.

—Gracias.

Luego de eso intento prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no sea la persona sentada delante, como la camisa que usa el profesor hoy y que no combina para nada con los pantalones que lleva puestos. Me siento un poco como Miyako al pensar en eso.

El impulso de mirarle comienza a crecer en mi, pero le reprimo lo más que puedo. La ultima vez que me había quedado como boba mirándole, había terminado más roja que su mirada, todo por ser tan despistada y susurrar su nombre, así, con mirada soñadora y suspiro de enamorada. Yo era una niña de trece años en el cuerpo de una adolescente de diecisiete.

Luego de eternos minutos de tortura, la campana dio por finalizada la clase. Como siempre, con la salida del profesor toda el aula se vio envuelta en un escándalo, por lo que metí todas las cosas dentro de mi mochila, dispuesta a irme antes de que alguien se me acercara. Para mi desgracia, eso no fue posible.

—Gracias por el lápiz —di un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, volteando rápidamente a ver a aquella persona que me hablaba. Brick era el joven más apuesto que habían visto mis ojos, siempre provocando mariposas en mi estomago.

—De nada, para eso están los compañeros —solté una risa tonta después de esas palabras. Mi nerviosismo era tan notable que quería golpearme; mentalmente lo hice.

Increíblemente seguía parado frente a mi luego de entregarme mi lápiz. Acomodó la mochila en su hombro antes de hacer la pregunta más rara.

— ¿Qué opinas de _eso_? —Le mire sin comprender a que se refería, ¿qué era _eso?_, ¿hablaba sobre la materia? él pareció entender que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hablaba, pues hizo una mueca rara y susurro algo imperceptible para mi —. ¿Sabes qué?; olvídalo.

Dicho eso se fue, dejándome con la duda y con mi corazón acelerado.

¿Por qué Dios le había hecho tan hermoso?

**···*···*···*···**

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa, me encontré con que mamá aún no llegaba y con mi pequeña hermana husmeando en mi ropero en busca de algo para ponerse.

— Momoko, que bueno que llegas, quiero que me hagas unas lindas trenzas —dijo Kuriko mientras sacaba un vestido color blanco con detalles melocotón.

— ¿Es mi vestido nuevo? —pregunte mientras dejaba la mochila en su lugar.

—Sí, pero el otro día dijiste que lo compraste y no te quedaba, pensé que no te molestaría que lo llevase puesto en la cena de hoy —contestó mientras alisaba el vestido sobre mi cama—. Mamá dijo que estés lista lo antes posible. El baño está libre, por lo que puedes bañarte ahora si lo deseas. No olvides que sólo faltan dos horas.

La voz de Kuriko se escuchaba más lejana mientras ingresaba al baño.

Pensé en la cena, en lo feliz que hacía sentir a mi madre en cada una de sus salidas, hace mucho que no la veía sonreír de la forma que lo hacía luego de volver de sus citas. Pero una parte de mi se sentía un tanto inquieta por aquello, quería que mi madre fuese feliz y siguiese adelante, pero temía que todo eso se convirtiese en algo más. De por si me sentía incomoda cada vez que mamá pronunciaba la palabra 'novio' o 'pareja' al referirse a él, algo en mi temía que todo cambiara y que dejase de ser sólo nosotras tres contra el mundo.

Esos pensamientos turbaban mi mente volviéndola un lió.

Abrí la llave de la ducha y pegué un potente grito. Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció ante el contacto del agua helada contra mi piel, instintivamente salte fuera del alcance de agua, girando la llave del agua caliente. Nada.

Kuriko. Esa pequeña enana se había gastado toda; toda el agua caliente. Di varias respiraciones aceleradas antes de saltar de nuevo al agua fría, tome el jabón y comencé a lavar rápidamente todo mi cuerpo.

No hubo un ducha relajante, al terminar me encontraba con el mismo estés que en la mañana.

**···*···*···*···**

* * *

Estaba terminando de recoger mi cabello cuando mi madre ingresó en mi habitación, rastrillando con la mirada todo el lugar y dando un asentimiento como aprobando todo. Por lo general el lugar termina peor que un campo de guerra, pero está vez no me esmere por buscar una prenda hermosa y elegante, sólo me coloqué unos baqueros junto a una camisa rosa a cuadros y ya estaba lista. Mamá había dicho que aquella cena no iba a ser la gran cosa, y estúpidamente me sentía molesta —y un tanto egoísta—, que con mi actitud y vestir quería darle a entender a ella que no quería asistir.

—Me esperaba otro tipo de vestimenta, pero de todas formas te ves hermosa —comentó mi madre ayudándome con mi abundante cabello—. Kuriko está esperando en la sala, me encanta como se ve con ese vestido.

—Oh sí, se ve como un ángel, tan linda, tan inocente, niña que no rompe un plato —hablé con sarcasmo mientras veía mi reflejo. Pensé en delinearme los ojos o ponerme algún brillo labial, pero lo descarte inmediatamente—. Ya estoy.

Mamá me observo por unos segundos, captando al instante que algo estaba mal.

«—Lo puedo sentir en al aire Momoko, ¿Qué está mal?»

Pero increíblemente no dijo nada, sólo sonrío y beso mi frente.

—Genial. Vamos.

Una parte de mi me gritaba que me sintiera mal por estar molesta, pero el deseo egoísta por no querer compartir a mi madre podía más y no parecía aminorar al ver lo nerviosa y contenta que estaba mi madre. Parecía irradiar luz por donde iba, y eso me alertaba aún más.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción, nuestro vecino, Charles, elogió a mamá mientras le abría la puerta. Mi madre le agradeció con su característica sonrisa antes de salir del edificio hacia la oscura y fría noche. El aire golpeó mi rostro con fuerza, y pensé en que tendría que haber tomado un abrigo.

—Pensé que iríamos en tú auto —dije al entrar en aquel vehículo amarillo. Mamá le indico al taxista a donde mientras yo me tomaba la molestia de analizarla un poco más.

Había algo en su mirada, y en el constante movimiento de sus manos, que me inquietaban. Mamá había dicho que sería una cena normal, ¿por qué tan nerviosa si eso fuese cierto?, ¿estaría ocultando algo?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Kuriko me empujó con fuerza contra la puerta trasera del taxi.

—Mueve el culo gorda; quiero salir.

Me deslice fuera del taxi para encontrarme frente a uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la ciudad, ahora me arrepentía de no haberme colocado algún vestido elegante y sofisticado.

—Vengan niñas, no se alejen —seguimos a un hombre de traje negro y pulcro, que nos guío hacía una mesa donde logre visualizar rápidamente la figura del novio de mamá, quien se levanto al vernos llegar.

—Te ves hermosa amor —me sentí un poco incomoda ante la mirada que se dedicaban el uno al otro—, ustedes también niñas, se ven como unas princesas.

Arqué una ceja un tanto escéptica. Aja, princesa y todo.

—Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho Gerald.

—No, claro que no, llegaron a tiempo. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hijo, creo que se retrasara un poco —mamá le sonrió antes de voltear hacía Kuriko quien preguntaba a nuestro mesero que era cada cosa del menú y de qué estaba hecho.

Yo no quería voltear la mirada hacía Gerald, pero sabía que estaba mirando en mi dirección y eso me alteraba un poco. Le ignoré mientras le decía al mesero lo que quería. Cuando esté su hubo ido, mamá le susurró algo a su pareja antes de mirarnos con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Chicas, con Gerald tenemos una noticia importante que darles —mi respiración se detuvo por un segundo, como anticipando lo que venía. Ambos se tomaron de la mano, notando que hasta el momento no me había cerciorado de el anillo de compromiso que brillaba en la mano de mi madre—. Vamos a casarnos.

Por un momento pensé haber escuchado mal, que por el grito de Kuriko mi mente me había jugado una broma y recreado la voz de mi madre para que en mi cabeza resonaran esas palabras. Pero no era imaginaciones mías y el _"Me tienen que estar jodiendo"_ murió en mis labios al ver a Brick acercarse a nuestra mesa para felicitar a mamá con una sonrisa.

—Hasta que al fin llegas hijo.

Creo que me desmayé, porque luego de ser pronunciadas aquellas palabras y que Brick abrasase a _su padre_, todo se volvió negro para mi.

Dios me odiaba.


	3. Hermanos

**Disclaimer: **La idea me pertenece, lo demás es de Yoko.

* * *

**Δ Hermanos Δ**

La mesa se vio envuelta en un incomodo silencio cuando todos voltearon a verme. Quizá el hecho de que me quedase paralizada sin decir palabra alguna, o la expresión en mi rostro era lo que los mantenía expectantes de mi reacción.

—Felicidades —exclame arrojándome a los brazos de mi madre para abrazarla. Yo mismo me sorprendí la naturalidad de mi voz, y de que no hubiese pegado el grito de mi vida por la situación—. Les deseo a ambos lo mejor.

Luego de muchos abrazos y felicitaciones, cada uno ocupó su lugar en la mesa. Sinceramente, sentía que caería en cualquier momento; me encontraba abrumada por tan gran noticia. Noticias, corrigió mi mente.

No pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacía Brick. Él parecía bastante tranquilo ante la noticia, hasta parecía bastante feliz al respecto. El pensamiento de que él ya sabía sobre esto golpeó mi mente, eso explicaría el hecho de que no mostrara sorpresa ante la noticia de su padre.

_"— ¿Qué opinas de eso?"_

Eso, ¡Eso!, él hablaba del compromiso de nuestros padres cuando me hizo aquella pregunta. Pudo habérmelo dicho al darse cuenta de que no sabía nada al respecto, pero no lo hizo.

—Así que... —comencé a hablar, llamando la atención de todos. Dirigí mi mirada hacía Brick, sin saber muy bien cómo hacer la pregunta—, ¿Brick?

Lo vi arquear una ceja, al parecer confundido.

—Oh, lo siento, se me olvidó por completo presentarlos —se disculpó mi madre soltando una risa nerviosa, yo sólo asentí. No necesitaba que me lo presentara, pero la verdad era que no sabía que preguntarle, lo cual también era una mentira porque tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, más no el derecho a recriminarle nada por no haberme informado—. Chicas, les presento a Brick, es el hijo menor de Gerald y su nuevo hermano.

Hermanastro, corrigió mi mente al momento que mis labios se curvaban en la más falsa sonrisa que había esbozado en mi vida.

—Un gusto Brick. Aunque ya te conocía, vamos juntos a biología desde hace casi tres años —le dije. Y desde ese tiempo he estado completamente enamorada de ti, cosa que tu no sabes y, Dios, no debes de saber jamás y menos con todo esto—. No sabía que eras hijo de Gerald.

—Lo sé, creo que nunca habíamos hablado —dirigió su mirada a Kuriko—. Espero nos llevemos bien; siempre quise tener una hermanita.

Dos notables hoyuelos se formaron cuando Kuriko curvó sus labios en la sonrisa más sincera que jamás había visto. Las mejillas de Brick se tiñeron en un ligero rosa, posiblemente por la vergüenza antes sus palabras.

—Yo también siempre soñé con tener un hermano mayor —Kuriko movió su silla más cerca de él—. Mamá dijo que tenías un hermano, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿es igual a ti?, te pareces mucho a tu padre, ¿te lo habían dicho antes?

—Hija, no hostigues a Brick con tantas preguntas —le regañó mamá.

La sonrisa que compartieron padre he hijo no pasó desapercibida ente mis ojos. Había algo en la forma de actuar de Brick, de actuar de todos en aquella mesa; excluyéndome a mi, por supuesto. Disfrutaban aquello, lo estaban pasando muy bien, como una familia, como la familia que pronto se formaría. Y yo tenía miedo; pavor, pero a su vez algo crecía en mi interior, un sentimiento oscuro que no llegaba a comprender se estaba manifestando.

Necesitaba de mi consejero personal, mi confidente más confiable; necesitaba de Butch. Ahora.

* * *

**Corto, lo sé, pero es que... no tengo suficiente inspiración. Pregunta, ¿quieren que suba capítulos cortos pero frecuentes (uno por semana al menos), o largos y vaya a saber uno cuánto demoraré en subir?**

**¿Es que a todas aman a Butch?... pregunta estúpida, lo sé.**

**Agradezco a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, en especial a Betsy Garcia. **

**See you later**


End file.
